Spinning
by babybug02
Summary: Greg, Sara, Nick, and Grissom are headed back to the crime lab when things get outa control. This is my 2nd fic ever, and 1st csi fic. Hope you like it.
1. Crime Scene and Suspect

The CSIs met in the conference room. Sara, Nick, Catherine, Warrick, and Greg were all gathered around the table, waiting for their assignments to be handed out.

"This is going to take a large group effort, from what I hear the scene is quite a mess. Greg, Sara, Nick…your with me. Catherine, you and Warrick are working the murder on Owens Avenue." explained Grissom

"All right, you ready Warrick?" Catherine asked as she got up from her seat to leave.

'Yeah, lets go check out that crime scene. I'll drive." He replied. And with that he followed Catherine out the door and down the hall, keys jingling in his hand.

"Ok, lets go team, we have a lot of evidence to collect." Grissom commented, so the team left, thinking about the challenge ahead of them.

Grissom, Sara, Nick, and Greg pulled up to an early 19th century styled house. It looked like the house might have been around sometime during WWI. There where three large columns holding up the frame of the house. To prove it's age, the paint had chipped and when you walked along it's front patio, it creaked loudly, seeming totally out of place in the deserted Nevada area.

As the CSIs stepped into the front door they grasped what Grissom had meant by 'quite a mess'. There was blood everywhere and where there wasn't blood, something was turned over and askew, indicating a struggle. It truly wasa _mess_. An older woman, in her late 50s, with brown hair, short and curly lay in a heap in the foyer of her home. "What happened here?" Nick said in awe at the sight before him.

"That's what we need to find out." Stated Grissom. So the team went to work, collecting samples of blood, noting out of place objects, photographing the scene, and interviewing suspects and witnesses.

When they finished they loaded up and decided to put all the evidence into Greg's car. What they didn't see is the man that was watching them through the tall weeds in the background. Watching them put all the evidence in one car…Greg's car. And now, there was only one thing he needed to do. That was to destroy the evidence.

Four of them where riding along the road. In the first car, a black Lincoln Navigator, was Sara, Nick, and Grissom. The second car, a blue Volkswagen Passat, carried Greg, along with all the evidence. There hadn't been enough room for anyone else to ride with Greg.

The road was fairly quiet, there wasn't much traffic and no buildings in sight, they were far into the not-so-populated area of Nevada so they expected no different. On the left of the road about six feet away, there was a hill. On the right, nothing but land. Half way to town there was a small road cutting diagonally into the main road. There was a red F150 coming quickly down the road. Grissom saw it coming. It was headed down the road at a rapid speed. It wasgaining speed.

_What? It should be slowing down, not speeding up._ "Hey, look at that truck." He said to Nick and Sara. They turned their heads to look through the rear window, though the road wasn't to far behind them. "It should be yielding." He felt silly saying it out loud. It was probably nothing, he was probably just being overly worried.

But then Sara agreed with him. "What the heck is he doin'?"

"Grissom stop!" Nick yelled. It startled Grissom, who slammed on the brakes.

"What?" he yelled, confused. "It's gonna hit Greg!" Nick answered.

Greg had seen it too. Surly he would stop, he had thought. But he was going to fast. Greg hit his brakes but not soon enough and the red F150 slammed his small Passat in the side.

He felt pain coming from his side, and the car was still spinning. If it didn't stop soon, he would spin right off the road down and down the hill.

They all jumped out of the car when Grissom had managed to slow it down. They got out in time to see the truck slam into Greg and send him flying, spinning out to the left. When it stopped spinning, it was teetering on the edge.


	2. The Fall

Grissom, Sara, and Nick were standing in the middle of the road in shock. One minute, the big truck was headed down a connecting street, speeding towards the main road. Next he was slamming into Greg's car. But before the team even had time to glance at a single license number, or get a good description of the driver, the old red, rusty truck was down the road and out of sight.

All they could do was stare at the car, wobbling on the side of the road, still amazingly managing to hang on. At any moment it could (and more likely would) tip over off the edge and down the cliff. Sara was the first to kick back into action. As she began running toward the car, worry filled her and her stomach tied up in knots. As the others came back to reality they too started running in the direction of the car.

Inside the car, Greg Sanders was too afraid to move, or even breath. _What just happened? _Thought Greg. All he knew was his car somehow managed to skid nearly all the way off the road. Now he was hanging off the side of an unpleasant drop off. When he could no longer hold his breath anymore, he had to take in the breath of air. A sharp pain ran through his side. He looked down to see that a piece of metal was sticking out of his side. Then he looked to the right side of the car. He hadn't realized how smashed up his car was, the right side of the car had been relocated to were the small, leather cup holders in the middle used to be. _Something from the door must have flown off and lodged in my side._ He thought, preferring to try and find all his injuries rather than focus on how much longer the car would stay put. _It doesn't look to deep though. _

The three had stopped directly in front of the car. They could see Greg's face through the broken car windshield. He had a gash on his forehead and blood was trickling down the side of his face. But most noticeably he looked frightened. Who wouldn't though? They all looked frightened. Frightened for a friend in a dire situation. _What do we do now? _Thought Nick. _Do we grab the car? No it might push it over. Do we just sit here and watch our friend fall down to what will probably be serious injury of death? What can we do?_ But Grissom was the first to speak up.

"Greg! Don't move. Well get you out! Don't move!" Grissom said terrified that any second the car would flip over, down the hill, and into more disaster. Grissom had never been one to really, openly express his emotions, particularly fear. But seeing your friend and coworker in danger would unnerve any man.

Nick had gotten out his cell phone and started dialing in 911. Grissom and Sara where still trying to figure out what they should do. It was then that they heard the creak of metal and dirt shifting, as the car shifted its weight to the back. In the car, Greg gripped the handle of the door that was still somewhat intact and pressed his feet against the floor mat with what strength he could. As if it would hold him up and keep him from falling. He braced himself for what he knew would come next…the fall.

The VW Passat managed to stay balanced a second longer. And then the car tipped over. Everything went in slow motion for Greg. The front end of the car flipped over the bottom. Greg just wanted to close his eyes and block out the blurry images of his world spinning faster and faster. But he couldn't bring himself to do it, afraid that if he closed his eyes now, he would never open them again. The front of the car came back to earth's surface roughly and connected with the hard ground. Greg felt a surprising pressure smashing against his stomach. He felt like he was going to being crushed. But the spinning wouldn't slow down and suddenly he felt light headed and weak. He was being tossed around like a rag doll inside of the wrecked automobile. Greg felt like the flying car would never come to a stop when the spinning motion finally died down and everything went black.


End file.
